


A Special Circumsance

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Banter, Blood, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medical Procedures, Needles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “You don't have to act like you're okay, you know,” Ton tells Face. “You're literally bleeding all over my bed.”





	A Special Circumsance

**Author's Note:**

> For an angst prompt from a lovely anon on Tumblr; the one they chose is the first line of dialogue.

“You don't have to act like you're okay, you know,” Ton says. “You're literally bleeding all over my bed.”

Face, teeth clamped on his lip to keep quiet, doesn't say anything.

Ton stares right into his eyes as he pokes him in the side, and Face lets out a howl.

“ _Kriff!_ Has anyone ever told you your bedside manner is atrocious?”

Ton shrugs as he picks up the antibacterial wipe and goes back to work cleaning the wound. “Oh, is that the reason I'm currently part of a commando-starfighter squadron instead of in a hospital somewhere?”

Face clenches his hands in the sheets, trying not to shiver as pangs of pain radiate through him at his wingman's lightest touch. Even though he's bleeding like a stuck roba, the blaster graze isn't serious, but it still hurts like hell.

Ton gives him another look. “Wasn't the whole point of you stupidly hiding this wound and making me treat you here in our quarters instead of in a properly stocked infirmary so no one would see that the great Garik Loran actually feels pain like any other sentient being? Yet here we are, comfy the private, and you're still playing tough.”

Ton reaches for a needle and thread to sew him up with, and Face barely suppresses a shudder. “Wouldn't want to give you any leverage over me,” he grits out.

Ton huffs. “You're sure you don't want any anesthetic? It'll only take me a minute to run and-”

“No, I'm fine. I trust you.”

“You're the boss. Ready?”

Face nods and swallows, clutching the sheets harder. The minute the needle enters his flesh, though, he can't bite back his scream.

“Shh, or the whole place is going to hear you regardless,” Ton admonishes, though there's a gentleness there neither of them comment on. “Here.” He pries one of Face's hands from the sheets and lays is on his own leg where he sits beside him. “Squeeze. I'd hold your hand, but I kind of need both of mine. Ready to try again?”

Face's fingers are already trembling against Ton's leg, but he breathes, “Yeah. Don't stop this time – just get it over with.”

Ton does, quick strokes of the needle knitting Face's flesh back together. And all the while, the injured man clutches at him, swallowing his cries as he bites at his lip – hard. He's panting by the time Ton sits back, laying the needle aside and wiping his own sweaty brow.

“There. Done.” He looks down at Face, real concern in his expression. “You hanging in there?”

Face doesn't answer, too busy trying to control his breathing, to will down the sensation of fire in his side.

“Hey.” Ton's still-bloodied hand slides over his. “You with me, Face?”

“Yeah, fine,” Face says roughly. “Thanks.”

Ton's face breaks into a grin. “I'm still charging you for this. And I'm making you change the bedclothes once you've caught your breath.”

“You don't charge at all,” Face points out.

“You, my friend, are a special circumstance.”


End file.
